


The Hero and The Villain

by qaz92



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaz92/pseuds/qaz92
Summary: "Do you ever think about the fact you used to be the hero of this story?" The Villain gasped through ragged breaths and blood stained lips.kinktober but give it a plot about a hero and the trophy he stole after defeating the villian.Dead Dove Do Not Eat.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. do you ever think about the fact you used to be the hero?

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i need to update bmz but i burned out on writing so im hoping this will get me back on track.

"Do you ever think about the fact you used to be the hero?" The Villain gasped through ragged breaths and blood stained lips as the dagger stabbed into the bed at his shoulder cut a little deeper. The Hero had long stopped responding to his bait that easyily so Villain's efforts were only rewarded with the pain of Hero pulling out and slamming back into his barely slicked hole, jolting him up the bed just enough for for bite of the knife to turn cruel. 

"You're a king now, Hero, how would your people, the ones you fought so hard to save, take knowing what you keep hidden up in your chambers?" He was beyond caring about the pain that wracked him, ever since Hero came to rescue that princess he'd never met, the one he now called his wife, all Villain knew was pain. 

"After all you've done they'd cheer me on," Hero growled, digging his fingers into the bruises and barely healed cuts along Villain's shoulders, anything to make him go back to being the quiet little bitch he'd been when they first captured him. 

"Would they?" Villain hissed out, banter had always been his safe space, something familiar to hide behind and to help steal even a little control of his situation, "Not even I ever indulged in this type of torture, not even when I had your-" 

Hero grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the bed before he could finish whatever vile lie would drip from his lips, because that's all Villains ever did. 

Hero let go of the knife and his trophy's hair as he drew close. Grabbing Villian by the hips and burying himself as deep as he could in that hole, colder than any true humans but maybe a little tighter. Hero came with a grunt, panting as he pulled out and slapped Villain's knees from under him. He'd come back to clean and feed it once his blood cooled off.

Villain struggled to right himself as soon as the door slammed behind Hero, Sitting hurt and his blood stained the sheets under him, but it was a relief on his back at least. His tail swished in the sheets as he rolled his shoulders, and his neck. he tested the ropes that bound his hands, Hero never failed to tie them firmly but a man could dream, while he waited the return of the good king. 

Some days it was hard to believe they'd ever even been friends those years ago.


	2. Do you ever think about what we could have been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2- sounding
> 
> hero and villian have a chat about regrets. 
> 
> and then sounding and threats of horse cock happen
> 
> (no horses make an appearance)

Villain had his back to the head board, his hands tied in front of him with his legs unbound. He sighed as he watched Hero fuss with something he'd brought in with him. The indescript wooden box wasn't particularly large, nor was it very small, and whatever was in it seemed to make Hero nervous. Villain briefly considered teasing him but Hero had nearly broken his tail last time he visited for cutting a little to close. Villain smirked to himself, he always knew Hero wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being king. 

"The queen wanted to try something with me," Hero sighed as he fussed with whatever was in the box, 

"Hm hm? I'm surprised a brute like you listens to her, I honestly was suspecting that you treated her like you did me. We are both just trophies after all," he rolled his eyes.

"She's not," he said quietly. No anger, just resignation.

"Don't pout like that pretty boy, you've almost made me feel sorry for you," Villain sneered, this softer Hero was scarring him, it was too different, too strange.

"Just shut up." Hero finally stopped messing with the box. He crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of Villain, grabbing his thighs and spreading them over his own. 

"Hero?" Villain asked as Hero brushed his hands up and down his spread thighs, 

"What?" There was no snap in his tone even as he refused to make eye contact, 

"Do you ever think about what we could have been?" He meant the words to cut and to enrage, he knew better than to try and recoil from Hero's touch but the gentleness was winding him tighter and tighter, he needed to make it stop. 

"Every day," Hero finally looked him in the eye. How long had it been since those soft greys actually sought out the hell fire reds of Villain's own? "Every day I wonder if I had just been nicer, or invited you to play or took your hand on the way back from that party, or demanded you were treated better-" he stopped himself from listing every moment that could have made them something else, something other than The Hero and The Villain of this story. 

"Oh," Villain didn't know how to respond, he could have never prepared himself for that spew of regret and old sins, "I didn't know you knew how awfully our fellows treated me," he needs to destroy this softness, its killing him, "Of everyone in the whole entire world, why was I the only one you never tried to save?" he tried to force venom into his words but his fangs had been clipped by Hero long ago. 

"Because," 

"Just "Because"?" he huffs, 

"I was raised to be The Hero, to show no kindness to evil or its spawn," he thumbs at one of the bruises on Villain's thighs, not hard enough to hurt, as he finally drops his gaze, 

"I wasn't born evil," Villain wanted to call fire to his hands and the rage to his heart, but that part of him, the part that could fight for himself broke a long time ago, 

"I didn't know that," he frowned as he pulled his hands away from Villain, like he was awaiting his god delt judgment, not kneeling in front of his naked and spread captive.

"You did it," Villain sneered, "You managed to make me feel sorry for you," 

Hero sighed as he picked up the box and set it on Villain's abdomen, "Don't let that fall," he grabbed the lube from the side table as Villain eyed him warily, "Like I said, the queen wanted to try some things, and i wasn't sure I would enjoy it. So, I'm going to do it to you first," 

"Do I get a say in this or are you just going to rape me again, Hero?" Villain prodded, this was easier than that schmoopy nonsense, his own dehumanification and degradation was at least familiar to him, 

"I'm sorry," Hero sounded genuine even as he opened the box and pulled a long thin rod from within. He slicked one hand and gently stroked Hero's flaccid cock, as he rested the rod on his thigh,

Villain bit his lip, he wasn't ashamed of how quickly he got hard from the slow palming, he was always sensitive like that, no what he was ashamed of was the idea he might Moan for Hero. Oh sure he'd probably moaned and whimpered his head off when he was to far gone to be his prideful self anymore, but he still had his head on his shoulders god dammit. 

"Tell me how it feels," Hero ordered as he pressed that rod, now warm from his skin against the hole at the tip of Villain's cock. 

"Fuck," Villain swore and clenched his eyes shut at the invasion. Of course this was something he'd done to himself in the safety of his own lair before but the overwhelming pressure of it and Hero's hand holding him to tightly though it made it something else, "Its just awful, absolutely the worse th-" he's cut off by the moan that bubbles through him as the tip of the rod passes through that traitorous sweet spot, "Worst thing you've Ever done to me,"

"Is that so?" Hero asked as he watched Villain squirm in his bonds, slowly pulling the rod back and almost all the way out before fucking it back in with the same slow determination, "You look like you're enjoying it," he teased as he found that spot again and pressed along it with the tip, relentless as Villain's thighs shook around him. 

"Am not," Villain knew he looked pathetic, twitching all over as he tried to stop himself from coming, the tips of his ears and cheeks were probably flushed blue enough make him look painted, and his cock leaked clear pre every time Hero dragged that awful rod out of his cock. Villain didn't think he breathed until Hero finally put that wretched thing down, only to pull a thicker one with a small ball at one end out, "No, No, No," Villain was done with this, he was done being looked at by those pretty eyes, and touched by those awful big hands, he tried to untangle himself from Hero, he hadn't been able to do much more than pace over the last however long so his attempts were easily thwarted by Hero grabbing him around his neck and pinning him back to the head board. 

"Villain," he scolded, "I'm feeling merciful," he said softer than Villain could handle right now, "So I will make you a deal," 

Villain clawed at the hand around his neck with his tied hands, though his trimmed nails didn't do much against Hero's skin. He didn't have the mind for banter, just to kick weakly and to try to escape.

"Tell me what it feels like, I'm going to make you come from it and you'll tell me everything that comes to mind while I do it. If you stop talking even once you lose, but if you can behave I will untie your hands and leave you alone for an entire week, I'll still bring you food, but I won't touch you or ask anything of you. Deal?" 

"And if I tell you to fuck off?" Villain spat, 

"Then I'll take you to the barn and put you under one of the stallions. I bet he'd enjoy fucking an animal like you," Hero winced as he said it, he knew Villain was terrified of horses, he knew how much being mounted by one would hurt, but he needed to get control of this night back.

"You wouldn't," The shake in Villain's voice almost made him feel bad for suggesting it.

"You've underestimated me before, and look where it got you," 

Villain was quiet as he shook in Hero's grip. Submitting was not in his nature, he wanted to fight, but the fear that filled him at the idea of such a punishment was enough to make him nod in agreement. 

"Good," Hero let go of his neck, and resituated them back the way they were. He slicked that wider rod with the ball on the end, "Start talking," he said as he stroked Villain back to full hardness. 

"I hate you and everything you stand for. I hate what you're doing. I'd rather be dead than at the mercy of you-" he only stutters for a second as the ball is pushed into his cock hole, "Fuck, it feels weird, and the ball is to big, but its good-" he gasps as kt pushes into that spot again, "You're fucking my prostate and it feels like hell, and i want this damn thing out of me," Hero takes this to mean he should tease that area until Villain is hunched and groaning between his words, "Fuck Fuck, Fuck, Fuck you, if you don't kill me I will kill you, I'll burn you and everything you love to the ground, I will make it agony for you, and I will make your queen watch." 

Hero ignores the jabs he speeds up. How had he never noticed how beautiful Villain was when he was on the edge? He filled that information away for latter as Villain finally shook apart, his words turning to nonsense and profanity as he came, 

"Take it out, Fuck It hurts now, take it out, take it out," he whimpered as he tried to pull away. 

Hero obliged, wondering if he should insist Villain failed when he did not. Not because he particularly cared to see Villain under a stallion, but because he didn't want to spend a week away. 

"You did good," Hero said as he put the rods away in their box and started picking at the ropes that bound Villain.

"Fuck you," Villain panted, head leaned back and eyes shut as he still twitched every few seconds, 

"Hm hmm," Hero pocketed the rope, he doubted Villain would attempt to take his own life but Hero wouldn't risk it by leaving the rope in this chamber.

He stood and paused at the side of the bed. Would it be heinous to demand a kiss? Surely he owed his wife more than that. It was one thing to abuse his trophy, and something else entirely to show it affection wasn't it? 

Hero left without another word or touch.


	3. Do you ever think about how beautiful you are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3- orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted at 1155 pm Yehaw

Hero was true to his word. For an entire week he only came by once a day to leave food and water and to take yesterday's plate. 

The first day Villain was glad to have the peace, the second he was glad to have the rest, and the third he finally felt like he was recovering. He healed quickly, so bruises faded from his skin and the perpetual soreness in his ass and back slowly subsided. By the fourth most of his cuts and scrapes had stitched back together, leaving him unmarked from this ordeal. 

He was used to isolation, used to weeks spent without another person to speak to, or without anything to occupy his mind. By the fifth day he was bored, but it had been quite a while since he was allowed hours of uninterrupted meditation. He felt his magic boiling just below the surface but any attempt to tug it free and to burn this cage to the ground was met with wards choking it out as soon as it came to his skin. Still, he'd almost forgotten how to Feel it, so even those aborted little experiments gave him a bit of satisfaction and pride. 

The sixth day came and went and the seventh left him with plenty of time to mourn the peace he'd found in the quiet of this room. Maybe he could bargain for days or weeks like this again? 

When Hero slipped in during the early morning hours on the eighth day Villain was still asleep. He was buried under the blanket with only the top of his head visible over the edge. Villain's was getting long now, and Hero wondered if he should cut it or bring a brush around and have Villain keep himself pretty for him. 

He walked to the side of the bed, damn how he'd missed the stress relief he found here, and pulled the covers away, part of him wanted to be rough, to get his trophy bent over and slicked just enough for him to force his way in, but he had all morning, so why rush it? 

Villain stirred and groaned as he saw who loomed over him, "Ah, and so I must wake from that beautiful dream. The one where I didn't have a hairless ape's touch to dread." 

Hero huffed as he shoved Villain towards the center of the bed, discarding the blanket to the floor. "Shut up," 

"Make me, I haven't had anyone to talk to besides the mice for a whole week, they are much better conversationalists than you, though the language barrier is a bit annoying." He let himself be man handled onto his back, once again half straddling Hero's still clothed thighs.

"Cutting out your tongue is still on the table," He grabbed Villain's hands to tie them again, 

"You enjoy my tongue to much, Hell from how quickly you cum from it I might need to give your wife some pointers," he sneered, 

Hero scowled at him before letting go of his hands, instead he tied the rope into a bulky knot, "Open," he commanded,

To which Villain responded by closing his mouth hard enough to make hid teeth clack. 

"A week is all it takes to get you misbehaving like this? I was going to be nice today." He sits back, "This goes in your mouth or up your ass, Make your choice," 

Villain pouted for a moment before opening his mouth, licking over his lips once for good measure. 

"Whore," Hero sighed as he pushed the knot in, it was large enough to make Villain's jaw ache as Hero tied the rope behind his head, "I'm leaving your hands loose because you are going to put on a show for me," 

Villain rolled his eyes and flipped Hero off. 

"Glad to see we're on the same page. Start stroking yourself. I want you to come for me." Hero gripped Villain's thighs and wrenched them further apart, more just to make Villain squirm than to bring himself any enjoyment.

Villain briefly considered ignoring the order, but he's been conditioned by this treatment for long enough that he's already starting to get hard. Might as well save himself the embarrassment. 

He strokes himself in long slow pumps, thumbing at his glands and pulling his foreskin back with every drag down. He always preferred a gentle sort of fucking, which was obviously rare in this cage, so getting to rub himself how he actually enjoyed it was enough to get him moaning softly around his gag. He let his eyes close and his head loll to one side as dragged his forefinger across his slit, smearing pre over his flushed head. 

Hero was content to watch this for a moment, the slow luxury of his treasure, indulgent in his hedonistic nature. The blue blood that ran under his pale skin made his soft curves and sharp places where his bones pressed up against his skin look like the porcelain that he'd recently taken a liking to. Villain didn't moan for him often, but he had always had such a nice voice. 

Maybe Hero's brutality had been a mistake. He wanted to see Villain broken, to break him for what he's done. Of course the hadn't started that process by bringing Villain to these hidden chambers. The more conventional forms of torture he'd started with yielded nothing. Villain didn't need to sleep as much as a human did so sleep deprivation had done nothing. He was used to days on end without food, so starvation did nothing. He healed so quickly and was used to pain burning him inside out, so the beatings did nothing. 

No, what got this menace to finally fold had been pinning him to a wall and fucking him with only his blood as lube. Hero wish he could say he hadn't enjoyed it, that forcing himself on this beast was merely a means to an end, but he had enjoyed it. He'd enjoyed Villain finally submitting and shaking and crying as he broke and begged. 

Hero wanted Villain to beg. For mercy, yes, but over the last week he's come to realize he wants Villain to beg for Him. He's seen the nobles with their pretty obedient little toys, the ones who kneel and spread their legs without second thought, the ones who have eyes only for their masters. Hero wants Villain to look at him like those toys look at their owners. 

Hero doesn't let himself think about his past wants, for Villain to look at him with affection instead of contempt, to see them as equals, to beg for his touch like a wife would, instead of like one of those toys would.

Villain was the one who burned their home to the ground.

Hero should feel no guilt for punishing him, for demanding him to be his. For making him his. 

Villain hummed as his hand sped up just slightly, his lashes fluttering as he got closer to release. Hero batted his hand away gently. 

Brutality never got him anywhere with Villain so maybe gentleness would. "That's enough," 

Villain whined as he cracked open his eyes to glare daggers at Hero. 

"You aren't allowed to come until I have," Hero palmed Villain's length. Villain wasn't anything unique in this regard, he might even be on the smaller side, but with how petite Villain was it balanced out nicely. 

He stroked Villain, taking the time to watch the shuttle shifts in those pretty pointed ears and how that tail would flick. Hero wanted Villain to beg for his cock, and he needed it to be very clear he wasn't getting release until he did. 

Villain shook and groaned, his hands fisting in the sheets as Hero pulled his hand away right as Villain had pressed right up to that edge. 

"If I take the gag will you be polite?" Hero asked as he rubbed his hands up over Villain's sides. Pride bloomed in his chest when Villain shivered at the touch and nodded, "Good boy," Hero smiled and he would have to file how Villain's blush deepened just from those two words away for later use.

He untied the gag, tossing the rope aside before pressing two fingers to Villain's lips. Villain weighed his options before nipping them, just enough to sting but not to actually hurt before running his tongue over their tips and taking them into his mouth. Villain made sure to make eye contact as he did it, challenging Hero for every second Villain sucked and licked his fingers.

Hero was always enraptured by those pretty blue lips wrapped around his fingers or cock, Villain truly was something beautiful in his own inhumane way. He pulled his fingers free before speaking, he may have filed down Villain's fangs but the fucker still bit like a croc, "Very good," he praised as he pressed his fingers to Villain's hole, Villain squirmed at his touch, but was noticeably not yammering on or trying to goad Hero,

Progress was progress Hero supposes, even if he did miss the banter just a little.

Pressing in past his rim wasn't an issue, Villain's beautifully tight hole yielded for the intrusion without issue. Slowly Hero stretched him rubbing his finger tips along the sensitive passage, and finding the spot that made his trophy arch and whine despite himself.

Villain wished he still had enough pride to find this humiliating, but at least the lack of shame let him focus on the building heat in his core. This was going to end badly for him, Hero was never this gentle or patient for very long. Hero prodded that spot and spread his fingers to stretch the area around it, sending spikes of needy heat up and down Villain's spine. He gasps as Hero wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with those little thrusts. As the heat builds and Villain is near painfully hard with his need for relief, Hero pulls his hands away, letting that wave pass as Villain squirms and whines. 

"Fuck," Villain pants, he knows better than to try and finish himself off but Dammit if he isn't considering it, "Fuck Fuck, Why do you keep fucking stopping," he tries to school his panting back to something respectable. 

"Because, I told you you aren't coming until I do," Hero smirks down at him, 

"Then what are you waiting for? Get it over with," Villain glares back, 

"Beg," 

"No."

"Either beg or I tie your hands behind your back and leave you," 

"Fuck me," Villain can't make eye contact, "I'm not exactly stopping you," 

"Say please like a good toy," 

"Please fuck off," Villain wants to glare and snap and claw, but he also needs to fucking come, and a pathetic part of him wants Hero to fuck him, to pound him and for him to stop acting like they aren't enemies.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Villain," Hero scolded, "And be polite about it."

Villain grit his teeth, "Please fuck me," he made a point of not looking at Hero as he said it, of screwing his eyes shut and turning his face to the side. 

"Good boy," Hero smiled as he undid the fastens on his pants, he would need to train Villain to start doing that for him soon. Those pretty little hands could be used for a lot of good. He pulled his large cock free, already mostly hard. Stroking himself as he lined up with Villain's hole, he paused and took the time to lube himself up before pushing in. 

Villain moaned beautifully for him as he set their pace. Hero preferred it fast and rough, but slow and deep like this made Villain fall apart beautifully beneath him. Hero grunted as he found a pace that was just fast enough to start carrying him to that edge while staying slow enough to keep Villain arching and whimpering on his cock. 

"Do you ever think about how beautiful you are?" Hero asks, as he pushes as deep as he could, grinding their hips together as he came. 

"No, because I don't need to think about what i already know," Villain huffed and strained as he tried not to let his own spasming walls grind his sweat spot against that massive intrusion. 

"Hm hm," Hero hummed as he pulled out, there was always something pride inducing about seeing his spend leaking from this prize of his, "Finger yourself while you stroke your dick. If you let any of my come go to waist I'll make damn sure you regret it," 

Villain tries to roll his eyes as he wraps a hand around himself and slowly gathers the come leaking out of his abused hole on his fingertips, slowly fucking it back into him as he strokes himself. He wishes he could say he was able to hold off, but three aborted orgasms and thorough hollowing left him over sensitive and already on the edge. 

He came on his stomach, clenching around his own fingers enough to make Hero's come squelch out around them. 

"Absolutely stunning," Hero said as he stood and straightened out his clothes, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Pet," 

The door closed behind him as Villain was pulling his fingers free. What a piece of work.


	4. Do you ever think about how I was something to be conquered, and you were something to be won, and that now we have been, we've been made nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sex in this one, just plot bc days 4 and 5 managed to go 6 for 6 on things that squick me out.

Villain sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the faded bruises around his neck. Four days ago Villain had bit Hero when he'd tried to shove his fingers in his mouth. 

Hero had not taken that well.

He'd wound the rope around Villain's neck and choked him out while fucking him senseless. Villain felt fortunate that he'd blacked out at some point, why should he have to suffer Hero's anger? Villain was the victim here. 

Four days and he hadn't seen Hero once. Hero didn't even stop by to bring him food or to make his submit to having his hair brushed. 

A part of Villain thrumed with anxiety. What if Hero forgot about him? Would Villain rot away up here just as Alone and Forgotten and Discarded as he was before he ascended? 

He sat on the edge of the bed and forced himself to meditate, forced himself to lock that scared shadow of his former self away somewhere dark and stifling so it could not be heard. 

Even if he was discarded, if he had finally found Hero's limit, it didn't matter. He would die, and nothing would matter. 

Nothing ever mattered for long. Getting pushed around didn't matter because he healed faster than the his bullies did, getting locked out of his dorms didn't matter because he could tolerate a blizzard better than his dorm mates could tolerate flames, getting refused jobs, and housing, and help and compassion because he bled the wrong color and had horns and a tail didn't matter because his anger burned brighter than their lives did. 

Nothing matters. 

He built a kingdom for himself, for people like him, and they were deemed traitorous monsters. His followers were slain one after the other because they dared to trust him, to follow him, to stand between him and Hero. 

And it didn't matter. Their lives were lost for nothing. His kingdom crumpled and now he sits naked and alone in play room of a man whos Always mattered. 

who was told he mattered from the day he was born, chosen hero, heir to throne, destroyer of hell born menaces. 

Villain never mattered, he wasn't even worth giving a name.

He sat alone, and he forced his head to be empty, he forced his mind away from the thoughts of fear that sat deep in his chest, and from the way his gut cramped with hunger. 

None of it mattered. He'd live or he'd die, and it wouldn't matter.

Hero didn't visit him the next day, or the one after that. 

On the seventh his door finally opened. Villain was ready to spit venom when he saw who entered. 

the only person who mattered just as little as he did, the princess, no The Queen. 

Her soft face, gods she was only 19 she should have never been part of this, peaked around the door like she expected to be attacked. 

"Come to gawk, your majesty?" Villain's voice croaked as he spoke, "Not a very befitting behavior for someone of your blood,"

"No," she closed the door behind her and didn't meet his eyes as she spoke, "Kendrick was grievously injured by men marching under your flag," 

Villain couldn't help the giddiness that rose in his chest at her words, "Lovely to hear, I assume he will be dead soon?" he tried not to let his voice betray the joy inside him, his people didn't forget him, or at least they didn't forget his words,

"No, he'll most likely recover," she shifted a little, hands fisted in her skirts, "I saw him kill those men, the ones who came to demand you be freed," 

Villain's heart fell, his rage simmered somewhere, blocked out by the magic in this room, "Ah, so you're here to gloat? Your savior killed the savages and crushed your former tormentor's hope in one gorey swoop?" don't think, don't think about them, don't try to think about which faces they might have been, which names, don't think about how they died because of you. 

"No," she wiped at her eyes as tears threatened to fall, "No, I- I had never seen him fight. Villain they were just people!" 

"I know," 

"They weren't monsters, they weren't soldiers-" 

"I know," 

"They bled blue, and Villain they bled so much blue," she sobbed the tears Villain couldn't, "Villain they wanted to save you, like how Kendrick wanted to save me and he-"

"Cut them down like they were nothing? Just fodder to sharpen his skills on? No mercy or hesitation?" Villain knew exactly what Hero looked like in a fight, "And then he smiled that pretty smile and gloated?" 

She nodded, as she tried to stop sobbing.

"Queen, I wish I could say I was sorry that you had to find out the truth," he wished he wasn't being genuine, "But I'm not. I'm also not sure why you're here." 

"Because- they were just people so-" she looked at him with guilt in her eyes, "So, You might be too." 

Villain huffed, "Yeah, I am, or I was, but are either of us people anymore Queen?"

"What?" 

"Look at me, look what he's done to me. and now look at yourself. Young and smarter than a whip crack, a beauty to rival the goddesses and a compassion to match. The perfect princess! The perfect queen. But Queen, tell me, when was the last time Anyone listened to you? When was the last time your own court didn't defer to a man with no schooling in these matters? when they tell our story, when the bards sing it, do they even say your name, Rathna?" he leaned closer to the Queen in her jeweled gown and with her round cheeks and hair braided by a servant's hands, with his sunken eyes and hunger paled skin, "Do you ever think about how I was something to be conquered, and you were something to be won, and that now we have been, we've been made nothing?" 

she was quiet for a long moment, "Why did you kidnap me?" 

"You're father refused to negotiate trade, he put blockades along our roads to starve us out and wouldn't listen to our pleas. So i had you kidnapped to make him have to bargain with us. and its worth nothing now, but-" he faltered as he spoke, "But, I'm so sorry for that. I wish there had been a different way. and I hope you look at me now, and don't think I deserve this for how I treated you. I know i wasn't the best captor, but at least I never laid a hand on you, and I made sure none of my people did either." 

she nodded, "I'm sorry Vi- I-"

"Don't know my name?" he cocked his head, it didn't surprise him.

"I'm sorry, but, what do I call you?" 

"Villain. because its the only name I've ever had." 

"But your parents-" 

"Abandoned me because I was born with a tail and slit pupils, they never named me. Nor did anyone else," 

She looked at him with pity and a quivering lip as she nodded, "I'll bring you food, I'm sorry Villain, about your men," 

"Don't be, if he catches you sympathizing with me we'll both be in trouble."


End file.
